


It's Better to not be normal

by Ysoi6x6yuri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Arguing, Crying Kise Ryouta, Cute kise ryota, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Insecure Kise Ryouta, Insecurity, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, One Shot, Sweet, Yaoi, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysoi6x6yuri/pseuds/Ysoi6x6yuri
Summary: A story where Aomine realize to be a total moron sometimes.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 28





	It's Better to not be normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So, thanks for opening this One-shot thing.  
> I Just want to Say that I'm an Italian writer... And I Hope that there are not too many mistakes in this short fic. Hope You enjoy!

<< Are You done? >> the blond asked, quite convinced by what he had heard, with a rather annoyed expression, not to say really irritated and serious, a strange thing for him that usually always seemed so carefree and bright, almost having a golden aura of light all around.

Ryouta looked at the companion's face as he painted himself with a more than obvious carmine on his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose, a little bit hidden by the caramel hue of his skin.

His sharp golden eyes scanned him with a reproaching tone, so silent that only the noisy cicadas could be heard in the background.

<< You've been avoiding me for almost two weeks, making me think I did something wrong to make you angry or stuff like that and ... >>

<< I had already told you that it wasn't your fault! >> the blue suddenly cried, interrupting Kise's speech with enthusiasm and putting on an almost desperate expression, opening both hands and waving his arms a little, even more embarrassed than before, even going so far as to lower the head and scratch its neck for it.

<<... And you tell me that this is the reason ? >> instead of listening, Ryouta continued talking << That you didn't want to be close to me or, in any case, to be really alone in my company because you didn't feel normal? Because you should have been with a girl and to not be gay? ... You're joking, right? >>

<< O-ouch! Calm down ... Don't scream! >>

<< Don't scream? Fuck You ! >> The blond's gold eyes glared at him, poisonous, petrifying the second Ace on the spot. 

<< Now you listen to me, Aomine Daiki >>

Kise was obviously furious.

His tone, the fact that he had called him by name and surname and not for the general and affectionate 'Aominecchi', said it so long about what he felt... that the nominated man gasped like a fish out of water, swallowing, opening and closing mouth without making any sound.

The blond was frighteningly angry, no, on the contrary, the blond was able to scare him to death when he was angry, just because he was usually calm and cheerful.

<< First of all. If you were afraid of being gay, from the start, you had to avoid having sex with me. One thing is once, two time is okay... After a dozen, it seems to me that you should be quite aware of what you are doing. And of what you want, above all. >> Kise looked away, gently tapping the fingertips of his left hand on his right arm << I don't have a pair of tits and a vagina, I think it's obvious even for a blind man or a dumb one ... If it was just an experiment for you, okay, I would have understood , it would have hurted me a lot, I admit it, but I would have understood. But apparently, it is not like this ... rather, you fear that you are not normal >>

Ryouta took a short breath, making a very short pause, not giving the other boy to whisper even a letter.

<< Seriously. It's the dumbest reason You could ever give to me. Do you really believe you're a normal person? In my head, being normal means being someone equal to many, that can disappear into the mass and camouflaging in it, almost disappearing into it. It means being one who follows the other and who will continue to follow them, who will never shine with their own light. I'm sorry to tell you, but between your almost abnormal talent in basketball and everything, you're not normal at all. And , I don't even mind about it. Not at all. - the blond looked at the blue boy again, with something partially suffering in his gaze, something he would not have expected.

Aomine would have imagined rather even more anger ... Or a coldness, or something distant, even, certainly not the pain.

Daiki took a step, two, forward, grabbing his partner's wrist.

<< Not at all. >> Ryouta repeated, rousing himself, freeing himself from the grip with a dry gesture, blushing out of the blue and turning his back, so as not to see him again, biting his lower lip << Because if You were, if I were too, I probably would never have met you, I would never had a passion for the sport we both love and, just as likely, I would be wasting my life looking for something without ever understanding what exactly. And I do not regret the fact that I am in love with you for what you are. So yes. It is better not to be normal. >>

Kise's voice cracked at the last words, becoming bitter, mostly tinged with a slight sob.

<< Ryouta ... >>

Kise raised his arms, bringing his hands to his face, suffocating the tears that were slowly falling, or at least trying, ending up failing miserably, in fact the tears began to flow even more, whether he wanted it or not, tracing themselves on his cheeks, unable to stop.

His breath was discontinuous, interrupted by slight gasps and his search for more oxygen, feeling It more and more lacking every second that passed.

His fingers went to pull a few locks of his blond hair, clinging to them with desperation.

Kise could only insult himself mentally, he could not do otherwise, this was because he felt pityful.

Pityful because of how much he had wanted to remain only angry, but the anguish and the the fear he had previously, simply were taking over him again.

<< I'm sorry, Ryouta >> said Aomine, approaching him with extreme slowness, returning back in front of him, cautious even just for touching him with a finger.

<< I'm a moron. I know. I'm so Sorry. Please, Don't cry >> he said in a husky voice 

Gently he took his face in his hands, making the blond wince - who was initially silent - looking at the other man straight in the eye for a long series of moments.

He spoke after a long time, in fact, time in wich Aomine continued to caress him with extreme kindness.

<< Baka ... >> he said in a faint voice << Baka Aominecchi. Baka. Baka. Baka! >>

The gold look of the blond, shiny, seemed to say really so many things:

'You scared me to death'

'I thought you were leaving me

"I thought you would leave me alone again"

'Please never do it again' 

'Don't leave me'

' I don't want to lose you'

'Stay. Please. Please. Please! Please, stay with me. Don't go.'

<< Yes, I'm an idiot >> Aomine placed a delicate kiss on his forehead, leaving a second one on his nose and a third, always very kind, on his lips.

This kiss led the blonde to respond immediately to the gestures, clasping his arms around his back and squeezing them as if his own life depended on it, asking for a much more thorough contact, with the tears still running down his cheeks, some of them remaining previously trapped between the lashes.

<< Don't cry now. Please. I promise it won't happen again. I promise >> Aomine paused, stroking him again, feeling a full warmth bloom in his chest to see how perfect the other was.

In any expression Ryouta was always so beautiful ...

Daiki couldn't help but criticize himself for how he had wasted two weeks just for ridiculous doubts ... That Kise himself had made them even more stupid with his explanation.

If he could, the blue-haired boy would take the time back and cancel the event, to spend the weeks with him, without making him suffer.

He no longer remembered how he had raised those doubts, it was all blurred and confused now, as if everything was wrapped in a heavy layer of fog.

It suited him to stay that way.

Even if the event returned to the surface, he would have known fully how to respond to such thoughts.

A middle finger would certainly have been included.

Even an insult and some other bad word, there would have probably been on it.

Some other kisses, caresses, bites, on the perfect body of that perfect Eros that was Kise Ryouta, well, definitely that would have been included.

Definitely.

<< You have to make me forgive You >> the blond muttered, putting a momentary pout on his face that, in the eyes of the blue, seemed so adorable that he would have taken a picture of It, if he could.

A half smile painted on his face, looking at the other, a smile that then became a sort of mischievous sneer when an idea docked into his mind.

<< I probably have got an interesting idea... I might really like it >> he placed a delicate kiss on the blond's neck, playing with his red tie, well knotted around the fabric of the white flannel shirt.

<< Of course, I'll only try It if you agree >>

Another kiss, still on the neck, with a lick so light that it was almost imperceptible.

Kise gasped slightly, his cheeks growing redder, while, even him, gave a lustful expression.

<< Mmmh ... I could even accept it, Daiki-cchi >> Ryouta made their bodies clash completely, rubbing his hips on Aomine like a cat on heat.

At times, the second boy would not have been surprised if he had started purring.

<< But you have to be particularly dedicated ... I don't accept excuses so easily, you know? >>

It wasn't really true, if he had to be sincere.

When it was a matter of Aominecchi, probably the blond would have forgiven him even a cheating on him, at times.

He was bloody masochistic and self-destructive, Kise knew ... But he loved him too much, he loved him too damn much.

He loved him from the first day they saw each other and he probably would never stop loving him.

<< I will do my best to satisfy every single one of your request, my beautiful sunshine >> the blue intervened with a smirk, taking the companion in surprise at the exact moment he picked him up, not caring at all of his protests and returning home quickly, as if he really had no more time to waste.

The destination? Obviously, the bedroom, what a question!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a One Shot born so randomly lol
> 
> I still haven't figured out how I got It into my head
> 
> All the fault Is on KNB
> 
> Peace


End file.
